gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Run Joey Run
Run Joey Run to utwór, który mozemy usłyszeć w odcinku "Bad Reputation" z sezonu pierwszego. Jest śpiewany przez Finna, Jessiego, Pucka, Rachel. Brittany i Santanę słyszymy w tle. Kiedy w WMHS pojawia się Glist, Rachel chce coś zrobić, aby nie być na ostatnim miejscu z ujemnymi punktami. Postanawia więc stać się "Muzycznie Rozwiązła". Z pomocą Artiego tworzy swój "teledysk" do piosenki Run Joey Run. Podkreśla w nim jak wielkim zainteresowaniem się cieszy. Puck , Finn i Jesse grają w nim Joey'ego. Są zaskoczeni tym faktem podczas oglądania filmu, gdyż Rachel zrobiła to w tajemnicy przed nimi. Ojca Julie gra Sandy Ryerson , pomimo tego, że Rachel pokłóciła się z nim w poprzednich odcinkach. Film opowiada o Julie, której ojciec dowiedział się, że dziewczyna jest w ciąży z Joey'em. Chce zabić chłopaka, lecz strzela do Julie, która osłania Joey'a przed strzałem. Na końcu pojawia się Julie jako anioł. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Rachel: Daddy please don’t// Tatusiu, proszę nie! It wasn’t his fault// To nie była jego wina He means so much to me// On tyle dla mnie znaczy Daddy please don’t// Tatusiu, proszę nie! We’re gonna get married//Pobierzemy się Just you wait and see '''// Tylko poczekaj, a zobaczysz '''Puck: Every night, the same old dream,//Każdej nocy, ten sam stary sen I hate to close my eyes// Nienawidzę zamykać moich oczu I can't erase the memory// Nie mogę wymazać z pamięci The sound of Julie's cry// Dźwięku płaczu Julie She called me up, late that night//Zadzwoniła do mnie późno tamtej nocy She said, "Joe, don't come over"//Powiedziała "Joe, nie przyjeżdżaj! My Dad and I just had a fight// Właśnie pokłóciłam się z ojcem And he stormed out the door// I on wyważył drzwi I've never seen him act this way// Nigdy nie widziałam, aby tak się zachowywał My God, he's goin crazy// Mój Boże, on oszalał Puck z Santaną i Brittany ''' '''He said he's gonna make you pay// Powiedział, że zapłacisz For what we've done, he's got a gun// Za to co zrobiliśmy. On ma broń! Puck z Santaną i Brittany: So run, Joey run, Joey run!// Więc uciekaj, Joey uciekaj, Joey uciekaj! Rachel z Santaną i Brittany : Daddy, please don't// Tatusiu, proszę nie! It wasn't his fault// To nie była jego wina He means so much to me// On tyle dla mnie znaczy Daddy, please don't// Tatusiu, proszę nie! We're gonna get married// Pobierzemy się Rachel: Just you wait and see// Tylko poczekaj, a zobaczysz Jesse: Got in my car, drove like mad// Wsiadłem do samochodu, jechałem jak szalony ' 'Til I reached Julie's place'// dopóki nie dojechałem do domu Julie She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes// Podbiegła do mnie z oczami wypełnionymi łzami And bruises on her face// I siniakami na twarzy All at once I saw him there// Jednocześnie zobaczyłem go tam Sneakin' up behind me ('''Rachel: Watch out!)// Skradającego się za mną (Uważaj) '''Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"// Wtedy Julie krzyknęła "On ma broń" Finn: And she stepped in front of me// I stanęła przede mną Then, suddenly, a shot rang out// Nagle, padł strzał And I saw Julie falling// I zobaczyłem Julie upadającą Finn z Santaną i Brittany : I ran to her; I held her close// Pobiegłem do niej, trzymałem ją blisko When I looked down, my hands were red!// Kiedy spojrzałem w dół, moje ręce były czerwone Finn: And here's the last words Julie said:// A to ostatnie słowa, które Julie wypowiedziała Rachel: Daddy, please don't// Tatusiu, proszę nie! It wasn't his fault// To nie była jego wina He means so much to me// On tyle dla mnie znaczy Daddy, please don't// Tatusiu, proszę nie! We're gonna get married...// Pobierzemy się Brittany i Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Jesse z Santaną i Brittany: Run, Joey, run, Joey, run,// Uciekaj, Joey uciekaj, Joey uciekaj Finn z Santaną i Brittany: Joey, run,// Joey, uciekaj Puck z Santaną i Brittany: Joey, run,// Joey, uciekaj Puck, Jesse i Finn (z Santaną i Brittany): Joey, run, Joey, run.....!// Joey, uciekaj, Joey, uciekaj Ciekawostki *To jedna z osiemnastu piosenek, która została pokazana w odcinku bez jej wcześniejszego skrócenia. *W odcinku "Prom Queen", Sue Sylvester stwierdza, że to najgorszy numer jaki kiedykolwiek zrobiło New Directions. *Sue stwierdziła, że Will powinien przeprosić Amerykę za wykonanie tego coveru. *Ta piosenka wywołała sporo zamieszania. Jako jedna z niewielu jest wspominana w późniejszych odcinkach ( nawet w sezonie czwartym, kiedy Santana Lopez ironicznie sugeruje Rachel, aby wybrała Run Joey Run jako piosenkę, którą wykona na przesłuchaniu do "Funny Girl" *Wszyscy trzej : Puck, Jesse i Finn, byli, są lub będą z Rachel. *Podczas wykonywania Run Joey Run, Rachel była z Jesse'm. Mimo to dostał najmniej istotną rolę ( Puck śpiewał najwięcej, a Finn trzymał ją w momencie śmierci Julie ). *Puck, Jesse i Finn śpiewają w takim porządku z jakim Rachel się z nimi umawiała. *Inni członkowie New Directions, nie za bardzo lubią ten numer, ponieważ kiedy Rachel zaproponowała, aby zaśpiewać go podczas balu, ci odmówili i wyglądali na niezadowolonych. *Cory Monteith powiedział w wywiadzie, że krew na jego dłoniach to tak na prawdę ketchup. Filmy thumb|left|335 px Galeria Tumblr mswtazeCTf1qdu4kro1 250.gif Tumblr mswtazeCTf1qdu4kro3 250.gif PR-Run-Joey-Run-rachel-and-puck-13068288-374-211.gif I798gj.gif Qertq.jpg RunJoeyRunasd.jpg Jhjldfhadfg.jpg Run Joey Run.jpg Rtusru.jpg Fghsh.jpg Gfa.jpg Glee16.jpg Finn-hudson-glee-noah-puckerman-run-joey-run-Favim.com-230837.gif Gsgadg.jpg 13.jpg Runjoeyrun.png left left left Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Bad Reputation